Ash's Songs
by pikapiaaml
Summary: They're Ash's versions, kinda, of "Misty's Song" and "He Drives Me Crazy". The tune is the only similar thing really. *NEW! "I've Got A Secret" including Misty part! Feel free to R&R!
1. Ash's Song

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Misty wouldn't be leaving!  
  
Note: Feel very privileged! This is just off the press, written this very hour (00:00 GMT). I couldn't sleep!  
  
Sing this along to "Misty's Song" from the "2 B A Master" soundtrack. The lyrics fit the words.  
  
The lyrics in brackets are the background singers.  
  
  
  
Ash's Song  
  
  
  
Haruka: Ash? Shouldn't you be asleep?  
  
Ash: Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking.  
  
Haruka: About?  
  
Ash: Nothing. I'm tired, goodnight.  
  
Haruka: Goodnight.  
  
  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars and moon  
  
I've got this funny feeling in my heart  
  
I should have said. Was it too soon?  
  
  
  
Does she look to me?  
  
Do I look away?  
  
  
  
Now we're apart and it's too late for me  
  
To tell her how I felt  
  
Is this the end for us? I hope it's not  
  
My heart it would just melt  
  
My friend he makes it look so easy  
  
He just knows what to do  
  
But me I don't and there's the problem  
  
Because I ... I love you  
  
  
  
Before I'd always figure what to say  
  
I'd always try but get it wrong  
  
But then I found this tune deep in my mind  
  
The words, they fit. They made this song  
  
  
  
When I look to you  
  
Do you look away?  
  
  
  
But we're apart and it's too late for me  
  
To tell you how I felt  
  
Is this the end for it? I hope it's not  
  
My heart it would just melt  
  
Our friend he makes it look so easy  
  
Like he knows just what to do  
  
With me I don't and there's the problem  
  
Because I ... I love you  
  
  
  
"Hi," ... but then you'd turn away  
  
Tell me that I was some dumb kid  
  
I'd hide ... and then I'd pretend that I  
  
Didn't feel for you the way I did  
  
  
  
And now ... I see!  
  
  
  
We're still apart and still too hard for me  
  
To tell you how I feel  
  
But that will change, I'm gonna see you soon  
  
Through fire, ice and steel  
  
Then every word I wanna say to you  
  
Will be written in the blue  
  
Starting "Misty, here's some words for you  
  
From Ash and ... I love you"  
  
  
  
(He took the step that was unknown for him)  
  
(He held to her his hand)  
  
(What would she do? Would she say yes or no?)  
  
(Or hold him on the sand?)  
  
But no, she took that unknown step with me  
  
And held her hand out too  
  
We sat there on the sand, she turned to me  
  
And said "Ash ... I love you too"  
  
  
  
Ash: *makes startled noise as if waking up* Ah! *starts to sob*  
  
Brock: Ash!? What's happening?  
  
Ash: *stops sobbing* N-nothing! Just ... a dream that's made me see sense.  
  
Brock: About? No, tell me in the morning. Get some sleep.  
  
Ash: I will. Night.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please review and say! 


	2. She Drives Me Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. But I do own the video's and DVD's! Oooh ... the money ... £_£ / $_$ / E_E  
  
"He Drives Me Crazy" is taken from either "Totally Pokémon" or "Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack". It depends where you live.  
  
Here's another one! I've taken "He Drives Me Crazy" and wrote an Ash version for it. It's not exactly like Misty's because I had to make room for the fact that she isn't there for a while. '_' ;_;  
  
She Drives Me Crazy  
  
  
  
  
  
Now we're apart I feel lost without her  
  
I feel kinda empty and lame  
  
Who's here to give advice? To tell me twice?  
  
Yeah, Brock's here! But somehow that just ain't the same  
  
  
  
I just feel crazy! And in my mind  
  
That's also crazy I've also run out of time  
  
To tell her how I feel about her when she is near  
  
But no I'd just act stupid and lazy, 'cause she drives me crazy  
  
  
  
When she was here I was there, just looking  
  
Tryin' to be a Poké-Master  
  
But does she feel the same? Is this a game?  
  
Just tell me! When we got close we'd just run faster!  
  
  
  
I must be crazy! And in my mind  
  
That's also crazy have I all run out of time?  
  
To tell her how I feel about her when we're alone  
  
But then I'd just act stupid and lazy, 'cause she drives me crazy  
  
  
  
She is gone! I'm alone without her!  
  
I just want her close to be seen  
  
Is that so wrong? As I train, we're farther  
  
Apart than we have ever been! I'm so scared and yet my heart is so keen!  
  
  
  
She drives me crazy! I know that now  
  
We are both crazy to see each other right now  
  
'Cause she just left home to get to me, left it alone  
  
And somehow that just doesn't faze me ...  
  
  
  
She drives me crazy! And she told me  
  
I drive her crazy! Some things are just meant to be  
  
  
  
She drives me crazy! I know that now  
  
And when I told her she said that she knew somehow  
  
  
  
We drive Brock crazy! 'Cause all of the time  
  
We act so crazy! Haruka's out of her mind!  
  
  
  
  
  
Making songs about them just seem to make me happy!  
  
Ta da! What do you think? Please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. I've Got A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of not owning Pokémon. (That's for all the smart people out there. What does a double negative mean?). Really though, I don't.  
  
Uh oh, it's another one! There are no more Misty-only songs out there, so I have to use the other two AAML. Now I've turned my "creativity" on this song from "Pokémon Live", the musical I really wanna see, but was cancelled in the UK. Please feel sorry for the poor English girl!  
  
Ash, Misty and Delia sang this originally. Delia sang about not being to tell Ash about her past with Giovanni, Ash's dad, Misty sang about not being able to tell Ash she loved him (yes, in US productions she admits it! She sang a wonderful version of Misty's Song!), and Ash ... I've got no idea what Ash was singing about! Well at the time his "Mom" was missing. Maybe it was that. Oh well, I don't know!  
  
A = Ash and M = Misty. There, that wasn't too hard, was it? Lol, joke! In the last Chorus, Misty's *'d part is to be sung at the same time as Ash's part. I don't know how many people out there have "I've Got A Secret". It was only sung in "Pokémon Live" and was on that soundtrack I suppose. I think a copy can still be found at OPS though. You'll get this more if you've heard it.  
  
  
  
I've Got A Secret  
  
  
  
A: I just wanna tell her, I knew this long ago  
  
But no I had to part from her, my chance was there, yet no  
  
M: I just wanna tell him, no longer will I hide  
  
I've hidden this for far too long, these feelings deep inside  
  
  
  
A: Our whole lives lie ahead, we're together or we're not  
  
And that was really far too good, that chance that we had got  
  
M: I just gave him my hankie, overwhelmed by my lone fears  
  
Then we said goodbye, I saw my note washed away with his tears  
  
  
  
A&M: And now my secret has never been told  
  
I've kept the thing hidden, I never was bold  
  
No one knows about it, they don't have a clue  
  
There's no one to help me, what do I do?  
  
  
  
A: I'm travelling around now, yet I always look to her  
  
If she fell for someone else, no, why must this occur?  
  
  
  
M: I'm feeling so afraid that he'll fall for some old girl  
  
I doubt he will, but tell my heart, emotions whoosh and whirl  
  
  
  
A: And now my secret is buried inside  
  
*M: I just wanna to scream, I just wanna shout  
  
A: The words never spoken, they stay by my side  
  
*M: I just wanna let my big secret out  
  
A: I'll tell her the truth, if she comes back to stay  
  
*M: I swear to tell him, when I'm back to stay  
  
A: Till then I'll keep going, it's better that way  
  
*M: Till then I'll keep going, it's better that way  
  
  
  
I've got a problem that'll seem strange to you  
  
But if you like this re-mix, then go click "REVIEW"  
  
Now just tell the truth, or I am gonna say  
  
"Please get your facts right, it's better that way."  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading! The next one will be "Under The Mistletoe". After that . I'll just have to be super creative! No more AAML ones left! 


End file.
